vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clockwork
|-|Baby Form= |-|Adult Form= |-|Old Form= Summery Clockwork is the ghost and master of time. He watches over all events and knows all that has, is and might or might not happen. He does not usually act directly but does if he deems it necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Clockwork Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: As old as time Classification: Ghost of Time, Master of Time Powers and Abilities: Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation (Using ectoplasm, ghosts can create large constructs such as buildings, trees, islands, and even other ghosts), Invisibility, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Time Manipulation (He can stop, reverse or move time forward), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 4. For Clockwork, time moves forward and backwards. His body randomly switching between a baby, adult, and old form), Clairvoyance, Precognition (Clockwork can see across time, and all the twists and turns it might, or might not, take), Adhesivity, Possession (Ghosts can take possession of living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts by Overshadowing them), Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies at will, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off), Regeneration (Mid-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls as goo or reduced to puddles of snot, jelly, a pile of dust, or steam), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Durability Negation, Dream Manipulation (By taking possession of someone while their asleep, ghosts can enter and interact with their dreams), Data Manipulation (Ghosts can enter technology and take control of data), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm intangible beings with their attacks or by going intangible themselves), Soul Removal (Ghosts can remove the soul of whomever they take possession of), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Empathy Manipulation (Ghosts are capable of resisting the effects of Ember's music), Disease Manipulation (Danny's ghost powers protected him from the Ghost Mosquito's bite which caused people to become sick) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Subsonic with Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Could keep up and react to Danny Phantom) Lifting Strength: Unkown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Multiversal (Can travel between the ghost zone and the human world, can effect time of the human world from the Ghost Zone) Standard Equipment: His staff and his medalions Intelligence: Omniscient (Is the Master of Time, Stated to know everything and watches over time from above and sees all the twists and turns time will or will not take) Weaknesses: Anyone wearing his medallions will become immune to his time manipulation. Like all ghosts, Clockwork can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a ghost, Clockwork possesses several natural abilities. He can fly, turn completely invisible, become intangible, and possess living beings, inanimate objects or other ghosts. *'Time Manipulation:' Clockwork is capable of freezing, reversing time by pressing a button on his staff, usually saying the words "Time Out". He resumes time by pressing the same button again, usually saying "Time In". He is also capable of teleporting himself and other people through time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Ghosts Category:Invisibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Intangibility Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Possession Users Category:Data Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Ectoplasm Users